


Amerikansuomalainen Nathan Wuornos

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Aileen Wuornos mention, Amerikan Suomalainen, Episode: s01e01 Welcome to Haven, Finnish American, Finnish American Nathan Wuornos, Gen, Post 1x1 and 2x1, Post Episode:s02e01 A Tale of Two Audreys, Pre series, Pre-Canon, Suomi | Finnish, maine
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Amerikan suomalainen Nathan Wuornos miettii sukutaustaansa / Finnish American Nathan Wuornos thinking about his heritage. Only in Finnish for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Finnish American Nathan Wuornos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605789) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola)



> Teki mieli kirjoittaa fanifiktiota suomeksi ja mikä on parempi aihe kuin Nathanin amerikansuomalaisuus mikä ei varmaan kiinnosta kovin monta muuta ihmistä.
> 
> /I wanted to write some fanfic in Finnish and since I'm one of the few people who are really excited about Nathan being (implicitly) Finnish American I wanted to write about that. If there is actual interest I might translate this to English. (I'm a regular Finn though, not Finnish American, so there might be issues relating to that.)
> 
> Note: Nathan on syntynyt 14.12.1975 ollakseen 7 vuotta v. 1983 helmikuussa. Aileen Wuornos jäi kiinni 1990. Nathan varmaan aloitti U-Maine'ssa noin 1995. [My understanding is that Nathan was born Dec 14th 1975 in order for him to be 7 in Feb 1983. Aileen Wuornos was caught in 1990. I assume Nathan started at U-Maine circa 1995]

Nathan Wuornos on 14 vuotta vanha kun Aileen Wuornos jää kiinni 7 miehen taposta. Nathan ei ole ajatellut sukunimeään tai sukutaustaansa paljon ennen tätä, mutta yht’äkkiä kaikkia kiinnostaa onko Aileen hänen sukulaisensa. Hän kysyy siitä Garlandiltä ruokapöydässä eräänä iltana.  
”Varmaankin. Meitä Wuornoksia ei ole kovin montaa.”  
”Mistä se nimi on peräisin?”  
”Suomesta.”  
”Suomesta? Missä on Suomi?”  
”Pohjois-Euroopassa. Meillä on karttakirja, joten herra voi itse etsiä lisää tietoa jos kiinnostaa, syö nyt loppuun.”  
Myöhemmin illalla Nathan teki juuri niin. Hän ei löytänyt paljoa tietoa, mutta hänen uteliaisuudensa oli tyydytetty vähäksi aikaa. Nyt hän voi ainakin kertoa koulukavereilleen vähän mistä ’Wuornos’ tulee.

*** 

Nathan ei mieti sukutaustaansa kovin usein. Wuornokset ovat olleet Havenissä niin kauan, että heidän nimensä ei ole enää erikoinen siellä. Asiat muuttuvat, kun Nathan menee yliopistoon. Yht’äkkiä ihmiset eivät osaa lausua (”war-horse?” ”wor-nose?” wuor-nos) tai kirjoittaa hänen nimeään (”W-U-O-R-N-O-S, u-o, ei o-u.”), osa muistaa vielä Aileen Wuornoksen (”onks se sarjamurhaaja sun joku serkku, vai?) ja hänen sukutaustaansa ihmetellään (”Suomi? Mikä on Suomi? Onko se osa Venäjää?”). Ihmiset eivät tiedä paljon Suomesta, ja Nathan ei pysty antamaan kenellekään yhtään enempää tietoa kuin aiemmin. 

Onneksi hänellä on nyt enemmän mahdollisuuksia löytää tietoa. Ensimmäisen kuukauden aikana, kun kurssit eivät ole vielä kunnolla alkaneet, hän viettää paljon aikaa kirjastossa etsimässä tietoa nimestään tai Suomesta. Hänen pääaineensa on IT, joten hän pystyy myös etsimään tietoa alkukantaisesta internetistä.  
Ensiksi Nathan etsii tietoa Suomen yleisestä historiasta, sitten siirtolaisuudesta Amerikkaan. Se on ihan mielenkiintoista, vaikka tietoa ei paljon olekaan. Hän törmää amerikansuomalaisuutta ylläpitäviin keskuksiin ja suunnittelee ehkä matkustavansa sellaiseen joskus. Hän ei opi paljoa uutta, mutta se on sentään jonkinlainen kunnon yhteys johonkin. Hänellä ei ole muuta sukua kuin Garland ja heidän välinsä ovat vaikeat. 

***

Eräänä päivänä Nathan törmää jonkinlaiseen nimi kirjaan ja huvinvuoksi päättää katsoa löytyykö sieltä Wuornosta. Yllättäen hän saa tietää, että Wuornos/Vuornos viittää Pohjois-Suomeen, erityisesti kaupunkiin nimeltä Ii, ja se saattaa olla saamelaista alkuperää, joka on kyllä suomalaistunut. Saattta viitata vuoreen tai jonkin muuhun luonto sanastoon.  
Tämä konkreettinen fakta saa Nathan innostumaan sukutaustastaan uudestaan. Joten huhtikuun kolmantena viikonloppuna hän tekee matkan Oronosta West Paris’iin Finnish American Heritage Center’in tapahtumaan. Suuri osa ihmistä on melko vanhoja tai Nathania nuorempia, mutta Maine Finns ottaa hänet hyvin vastaan. Nathanista alkaa tuntua kotoisalta. Tällainen yhteys on puuttunut häneltä pitkään.

***

Toisena opiskelu syksynä Nathan miettii pitäisikö hänen kysyä Garlandiltä enemmän äidistään. Elizabeth Wuornos kuoli kun Nathan oli 12 vuotta, ennen kuin hänellä oli aikomustakaan tutkia sukutaustaansa. Hän ei koskaan kysynyt äitinsä omaa nimeä tai mistä hänen sukunsa on kotoisin. Hän ei ole varma tietääkö Garlandkaan, mutta se ei ole se syy miksi Nathan päättää olla kysymättä. Garland on vielä vähemmän avoin kuin Nathan, ja hänen äitinsä on ollut kiellettyjen puheenaiheiden listalla heti hautajaisistaan lähtien. Hänen pitää olla Havenissä yli viikko, eikä hänellä ole oikein muuta paikkaa mihin mennä jos se keskustelu ei mene hyvin. Hän ei kysy Garlandiltä mitään perheeseen liittyvää ja heillä on suhtkoht ok ja rauhallinen joulu ja uusi vuosi.

***

Ensimmäisen keissinsä jälkeen Nathan ja Audrey nauttivat olutta The Scupperissa(?). Audrey ei mainitse sitä, että hän on ajatellut jäädä Haven’iin vähäksi aikaa tutkimaan Colorado Kid tapausta. Nathan halusi tarjota hänelle juoman ensimmäisen keissin kunniaksi. Audrey miettii onko Nathanilla taka-ajatuksia, mutta vähän ajan päästä hän ymmärtää ettei Nathan ole sellainen tyyppi.

”Teettekö te tuota paljonkin?”

”Ketkä ’me’ ja mitä?”

”Tätä, ’tämä on Wuornos’, ’minä olen Wuornos’ ’me olemme sukua mutta emme kerro siitä heti’ juttua.” Audrey on jo juomassa kolmatta oluttaan ja hänen imitaationsa Wuornos miehistä on huono mutta huvittava.

Nathan naurahtaa, ”Se on joskus ihan huvittavaa. Te ette oikeastaan antaneet tilaisuutta kunnon esittäytymiseen.”

”Minkälainen nimi ’Wuornos’ edes on? Hei, Aileen Wuornos! Oliko hän sukua?”

Nathan huokaisee, jotkin asiat eivät muutu. ”Se on vanha ja melko harvinainen suomalainen nimi. Aileen oli todennäköisesti jonkinlainen sukulainen, vaikka on siihen itse sukulaisten etsintään ole perehtynytkään.”

”Suomalainen? Oikeasti?”

Nathan korotti silmakulmaansa kummaksuen ”Onko siinä muka jotain outoa?”

”Ei. Teihin ei kyllä törmää niin usein. Onko teillä jotain outoja tapoja? Oletko koskaan käynyt?”

”Garland Wuornos ei ole yhtään innostunut mistään tällaisesta. Innoistuin sukujuurista vähän parikymppisenä, mutta en ole oikeastaan käynyt paljon missään. USA’n ulkopuolella ainakaan.” Nathan huokaisee taas, Audrey on tullut tänne Boston’ista, matkustellut ympäri USA’ta ja Nathan on tuskin koskaan lähtenyt Maine’sta. Hyvin menee taas tämäkin tapaaminen. No, Audrey on pian lähdössä Haven’istä, tuskin hän edes tulee muistamaan Nathania kuukauden päästä. 

***

Kun Garland on haudattu ja Nathanin täytyy hyväksyä itsensä orpona, hänen sukutaustaan liittyvät tunteensa nousevat pintaan. Hän tykkäsi olla suomalainen. Hän piti nimestään, vaikka sen tuomat ennakko-odotuksen joskus tuntuivat ylitsepääsemättömiltä. Mutta se oli yhteys jokin muuhun kun Haven’iin ja Garlandiin ja nyt se saattaa katketa. Hän ei muista kuulleensa muista Hanseneistä Haven’issa, hän miettii pitäisikö hänen etsiä heitä. Hän ei tiedä ovatko he suomalaisia. Hän ei tiedä haluaako hän oikeasti mitään tekemistä Hanseneiden kanssa, kukaan ei ole yrittänyt ottaa häneen yhteyttä kolmeenkymmeneen vuoteen, kukaan ei ole osoittanut kiinnostusta auttaa häntä selviämään heidän Harminsa kanssa, hän ei usko, että hän olisi halunnut mitään tekemistä Max Hansenin kanssa vaikka hän ei olisi kuollutkaan. Hän ei halua, että hänen monet painajaisensa osoittautuvat tosiksi. Garland Wuornos ei ollut täydellinen mies saatiikka isä, mutta hän kasvatti Nathanin parhaansa mukaan. Ehkä hän jopa oikeasti rakasti Nathania. Oli miten oli, Nathan rakasti Garlandia ja hän aikoo säilyttää Wuornoksen nimen. Ehkä se ei ollut hänen syntyjään, mutta se kasvoi häneen kiinni.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.mainefinns.org/ Maine Finnish American Heritage Society for more info in English.


End file.
